


12 ore

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ESO ROUND 2!, It's in italian again, M/M, kanata shinkai the true hero, they are very stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Non è la prima volta che fa quel genere di pensieri. Gli affollano la testa, vorticano prima con discrezione e prima che se ne accorga e alzi le difese sempre più forte, sempre più insistentemente. Permette a loro di esserci quando non c’è nient’altro, e di accompagnarlo quando è libero da preoccupazioni, ansie e cose da fare, come se facessero parte di sé prima di tutto il resto – prima di ogni cosa brutta della sua vita, un’aura di luce che lo accompagna sempre.Lui ama Chiaki Morisawa.[ESO ROUND 2! Prompt number 45]





	12 ore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSuzerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/gifts).



**Note: Appena ho letto questo prompt, mi è partita l’ispirazione. Lo trovo sinceramente adatto a trame nosense (come la mia, devo dire) e boh, se già di partenza Chiaki e Midori sono assai comici, ammetto di essermi impegnata in tal senso xD Grazie ESO per avermi permesso questo!**

  1. _**midochia/chiamido - midori confessing to chiaki (the more awkward & flustered midori is about it, the better)**_



Non è la prima volta che fa quel genere di pensieri. Gli affollano la testa, vorticano prima con discrezione e prima che se ne accorga e alzi le difese sempre più forte, sempre più insistentemente. Permette a loro di esserci quando non c’è nient’altro, e di accompagnarlo quando è libero da preoccupazioni, ansie e cose da fare, come se facessero parte di sé prima di tutto il resto – prima di ogni cosa brutta della sua vita, un’aura di luce che lo accompagna sempre.

Lui ama Chiaki Morisawa. Lo ama, con sincerità e ardore, con una forza che diventa maggiore man mano i giorni passano. E lo ama in quel modo che, almeno per il presente che non ha intenzione di finire presto, sembra non avere davvero mai termine. Si sforza, per natura, a trovare qualcosa di negativo in quelle emozioni, ma non è proprio possibile, non ci riesce, lo sforzo è così grande che si arrende prima. Sospetta che la causa insita sia proprio il giovane uomo, che rende quel sentimento quello che è, senza sbavature. Insomma, non potrebbe davvero amare se non Chiaki Morisawa, e di questa cosa ne è certissimo.

Il problema è che, se la memoria non lo inganna, non glielo ha mai detto. O meglio, non se lo ricorda affatto, ed è vero che quegli stessi sintomi depressivi che lo rendono stanco di vivere potrebbero essere la ragione dei suoi vuoti di memoria, ma è anche vero che con una relazione da gestire, una casa, un cane e un figlio, è abbastanza difficile.

Non sa neanche esattamente che parole dirgli, o quando. Vorrebbe sfruttare il poco tempo libero che riescono a passare assieme, vicino al piccolo Atsushi, tra un cambio di pannolino e l’allattamento artificiale, e pure Taro, il loro San Bernardo di due anni, che ogni sette giorni decide di rinnovare parte del loro arredamento distruggendo qualcosa di vecchio – caro lui, un vero e proprio esperto del design – eppure in qualche modo non è mai il momento giusto, e c’è sempre qualcosa a cui badare.

Come adesso, per esempio, mentre suo figlio strilla da quindici minuti perché non riesce a liberarsi dell’aria in pancia ed è tutto rosso in faccia. Chiaki lo guarda come se fosse spiritato e a lui cominciano a fare male le braccia. Percorre per la quinta volta tutto il perimetro del loro salotto, passando veloce accanto al cane che non smette di uggiolare ferito.

Un modo perfetto di passare la prima serata di vacanza dopo quattro mesi di tournée in giro per tutto il Giappone.

-Ti prego Takamine, fallo smettere…

Midori lancia un’occhiata a dir poco di tralice al compagno, che rimane ben al riparo dietro il divano. Maledetto lui e maledetta la sua stupida idea di comprare una nuova marca di latte artificiale.

Atsushi scalcia, mirando dritto dritto al suo stomaco. E per essere un piedino di quelle dimensioni, è davvero forte – tanto forte, Midori si piega quasi in preda a convulsioni. Il bambino comincia persino a tossire in preda agli spasmi, è così stanco persino lui di strillare eppure non smette, non smette, non smette.

Manca poco che piangano anche i suoi genitori, a quel punto.

Ma ecco che finalmente il ruttino arriva, e poi tutto si placa all’improvviso, cala un profondo silenzio nella casa, persino Taro non emette più alcun suono. Chiaki scatta in piedi e corre verso Midori e il bambino, ritrovando il proprio sorriso in un millesimo di secondo; Midori lo zittisce con uno sguardo duro prima che strilli anche lui e dia una buona ragione ad Atsushi di ricominciare tutto da capo.

Per fortuna il bambino sorride contento – non si sa di cosa sia contento ma va bene così – e scalcia con un poco più di grazia, senza l’intenzione di voler uccidere qualcuno. Midori consegna il pargolo al compagno e, come sotto shock, si dirige verso la poltrona davanti alla televisione e fissa il vuoto in silenzio per qualche minuto. Atsushi gorgoglia felicissimo mentre Chiaki strofina ripetutamente il viso contro il suo pancino, giocando assieme tranquillamente; persino Taro è tornato a scodinzolare tutto allegro, e si è avvicinato al padrone guardandolo mentre fa quelle facce buffe.

Ecco, in quel momento, quando non c’è proprio niente nel suo animo svuotato, non c’è nulla se non una lontana eco. In quel momento esatto Midori si ricorda di amare Chiaki, Atsushi e persino Taro, anche se scarica i suoi bisogni ogni volta sul suo tappeto preferito.

Non sa come mai riesca a trattenere solo quel singolo pensiero, dopo una prova del genere, più difficile e più faticosa di quei cinque concerti di fila che ha dovuto affrontare nelle ultime due settimane e le interviste e gli incontri con le fan e anche il pensiero che per un pomeriggio intero Chiaki Morisawa – il suo Chiaki Morisawa – ha stretto le mani a tutte le sue ammiratrici.

È quello che lo riempie e lo colma.

Chiaki si accorge del suo sguardo fisso, proprio contro la schiena. Si volta e lo ricambia con un sorriso luminoso, un di quei soliti suoi che gli fa sempre quando lo guarda per più di cinque secondi. Dice qualcosa a proposito di mettere a letto il bambino, che è il suo turno e che deve andare in camera da letto per cinque minuti.

Probabilmente sono davvero cinque minuti, Midori non lo sa perché ormai ha perso proprio la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, della realtà stessa. È sospeso a mezz’aria quasi, non sente neppure la gravità, e così come rimane a guardare lo spazio vuoto che lascia Chiaki quando sparisce dalla sua visuale, così lo fissa quando vi ritorna e lo occupa interamente, avvicinandosi a lui.

Sorride e dice ancora qualcosa, un po’ più a bassa voce – Atsushi dorme sia mai che torni a strillare – sorride ancora e sorride in modo stupido.

Sorride e si siede sulle sue gambe, con una naturalezza di cui probabilmente neanche si rende conto. Quella è un’altra domanda che Midori si fa spesso: quanto Chiaki Morisawa sia consapevole di lui, di sé, di loro. Perché quando lo ha baciato la prima volta certo c’è stata sorpresa, ma non si è certo tirato indietro. E così tutto il resto, come se fosse una semplice conseguenza di quello che erano e di quello che condividevano.

Baciarlo è naturale, il corpo si muove in automatico, persino nel buio della sera.

Lui risponde ed è subito caldo contro di lui, pronto a un abbraccio stretto, come sono stati tutti quelli dalle scuole superiori in poi, in sette anni di relazione più o meno ufficiale.

La misura del peso delle sue emozioni è data dal fatto che sente soltanto le labbra di lui, e il petto che gli scoppia.

Midori ha le labbra che tremano e lo sguardo basso mentre parla.

-Morisawa senpai… ti amo.

Silenzio. Un po’ troppo silenzio.

Quel corpo tra le sue braccia trema persino, a un certo punto, e Midori pensa sia l’emozione, sia qualcosa, magari Chiaki sta per scoppiare in una delle sue solite risate, sta piangendo di gioia.

Quindi alza lo sguardo, timoroso.

Ma Chiaki lo sorprende, perché non è niente di tutto quello che ha ipotizzato. È semplicemente confuso, destabilizzato, ancora più in panico di dieci minuti prima, quando il loro bambino stava strillando quasi dovesse morire da un momento all’altro.

E scatta in piedi, abbandonandolo a se stesso, sparendo di nuovo dietro la porta della loro camera da letto, che serra con la chiave.

-Qualcuno faccia uscire quell’idiota da quella stanza oppure do fuoco alla casa.

Atsushi, tra le braccia del padre, corruccia abbastanza l’espressione, quasi abbia capito il significato delle sue parole. È un bambino sensibile, quindi percepisce appieno l’irritazione del genitore, dovuta anche al fatto di aver passato la notte da solo su uno scomodissimo divano, grande abbastanza per coccole anche ardite ma decisamente poco dimensionato per la sua stazza da sdraiato.

Shinobu, amico di sempre, tenta di calmarlo.

-Vedrai che riusciremo a tirarlo fuori, de gozaru! È solo questione di tempo!

Beve a tempo di record l’acqua fresca nel bicchiere che il padrone di casa gli ha offerto, con gli occhi che brillano. Midori sbuffa e rimane appoggiato al tavolo della cucina, lo sguardo che si rifiuta di incontrare quello dell’altro.

-No, è solo questione che Morisawa-senpai è un cret-

Sentono entrambi un tonfo e Tetora che urla parole irripetibili, contornate da risonanze vagamente militari e quelle sibilanti che infila ancora dappertutto. Vaghi insulti a quello che una volta fu il suo capitano.

Midori pensa in un lampo di consapevolezza che magari dovrebbe dirgli che preferirebbe continuare ad avere tutte le porte di casa, e che c’è già qualcuno – Taro – che distrugge cose senza una richiesta specifica; si limita a sospirare affranto e a coccolare Atsushi, che invece comincia a dare segni di cedimento. Non è proprio abituato a non vedere entrambi i suoi papà l’uno accanto all’altro.

Silenzio, poi passi pesanti. Tetora Nagumo sbuca da dietro la porta, quasi fumando di rabbia. Si appropinqua al tavolo e afferra con ferocia il bicchiere che ha abbandonato lì pochi minuti prima, assolutamente certo di poter raggiungere una facile e celere vittoria. Quell’acqua sa di sconfitta cocente, ma almeno riesce a calmarlo un poco.

-Non ci riesco.

Il commento di Midori arriva lapidario e senza la minima traccia di consolazione.

-Lo noto.

Prima che Tetora risponda con qualcosa di altrettanto piccato, o anche solo schiaffi a terra il bicchiere che si sta sgretolando tra le sue dita, Shinobu ha l’accortezza di interrompere il loro scambio e di prendere la parola.

-Provo io! Riuscirò sicuramente a portare Morisawa-san alla ragione, de gozaru!

Midori gli rivolge una mezza smorfia, e un cenno del capo.

-Ti ringrazio, Shinobu…

Anche Tetora lo guarda defilarsi velocemente, lasciando un silenzio piuttosto pesante dietro di sé.

Shinobu è maturato, e grazie alla sua figura l’animo acceso di Tetora si calma, l’indisponenza di Midori si placa. È proprio l’ago della bilancia che serviva al loro rapporto.

Tetora appoggia quel benedetto bicchiere sul tavolo e per un attimo fissa il bambino la cui espressione si è ormai fatta piena di rughe. Affronta quindi Midori, che parte sconfitto già all’inizio.

-Ma cosa è successo? Come mai si è chiuso là dentro?

-Non ne ho idea.

-Hai fatto qualcosa?

-Ma no…

-Ha fatto lui qualcosa?

-No.

-Cosa gli hai detto, prima che se ne andasse?

-Cose-

Midori si ferma, pensa qualche secondo – diventa persino un poco rosso in viso e abbassa la voce.

-Cose intime.

Tetora non è stupido ma certe cose non le capisce affatto, e non è un caso se il gemello Aoi s’è dovuto dichiarare esplicitamente a lui volendo giustamente combinare qualcosa dopo anni e anni di stare assieme ma non stare assieme davvero. Maledetti due neuroni nel suo cervello, che si incontrano circa una volta all’anno.

Midori sospira.

-Che lo amo.

-Davvero?

-Davvero cosa? Che l’ho detto o che lo amo?

-Che lo hai detto.

Midori lo guarda con una certa dose d’odio a quel punto, perché non capisce se Tetora è accorso in casa sua per aiutarlo o per canzonarlo. Stringe il proprio bambino al petto e incrocia le braccia in una posa difensiva, che non sfugge all’altro.

-Nel senso-

Tetora comincia a essere un poco imbarazzato. Sembra persino pensare a tutti gli anni che hanno trascorso assieme, e a tutti i quei momenti in cui è stato obbligato più o meno a vedere lui e il loro senpai scambiarsi cose.

Effusioni. Sguardi. Parole. Cose.

Finisce con l’essere confuso.

-Non lo hai mai fatto, o sbaglio?

Midori spalanca gli occhi, esterrefatto.

-Mi pareva abbastanza palese.

-Ma sai com’è Morisawa-san, ha bisogno di una certa preparazione.

-Una casa, un cane e un figlio mi paiono preparazioni sufficienti.

-Magari no.

Quelle due parole rimbombano nel cervello di Midori, come se fossero un anatema. Tetora e CHiaki sono sempre stati sulla stessa cresta d’onda, non per nulla sono stati entrambi capitani dei Ryusetai, ma un tale livello di comprensione non l’aveva raggiunto neanche lui dopo anni e anni di relazione.

Non aveva mai pensato che Chiaki Morisawa potesse essere così scemo per davvero.

Shinobu, grazie a Dio, ricompare sulla soglia dell’ingresso, palesemente sconfitto.

-Non ci riesco neanche io…

Midori sospira e il ragazzo gli cade ai piedi.

-Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace davvero tanto, de gozaru!

Non si sa bene per quale miracolo, Midori riesce a farlo rialzare e a non far cadere per terra Atsushi nel tentativo.

-Stai tranquillo, Shinobu. Morisawa-senpai non è un nemico facile da sconfiggere.

Sospirano tutti e tre assieme, nello stesso identico momento.

Atsushi comincia a lanciare i primi gridolini scontenti, scalcia un paio di volte e cerca le attenzioni – inutilmente – di suo padre.

-Dobbiamo chiedere aiuto, a questo punto.

-Ma a chi?

-L’unico che può fare qualcosa in questi casi.

-Hai intenzione di chiamare lui?

-Ci tocca.

-Non vorrei disturbarlo…

Tetora guarda Midori, che non è così lesto da nascondere dietro una finta espressione di circostanza le sue reali paure.

-Cioè, non vorrei che-

-Lui verrà qui volentieri. Se siamo noi a chiederglielo, verrà! De gozaru!

Shinobu sorride fiducioso, splendente come un sole.

A quel punto non può davvero dirgli di no.

-Possiamo provare…

È lo stesso ryusetai giallo che estrae da una taschina dei suoi pantaloni il cellulare e veloce compone un numero già noto. Il display risponde alla sua richiesta prontamente e la chiamata viene indirizzata al mittente giusto. Mentre qualche squillo vibra nel microfono, il giovane uomo passa il dispositivo al padrone di casa, che lo prende con dita un poco incerte, un poco tremanti.

Lo appoggia al proprio viso e attende, attende. Quasi mette giù, chiudendo quella chiamata ancora prima di iniziarla, ma all’ultimo secondo sente gracchiare qualcosa dall’altra parte della cornetta.

È troppo tardi.

Ingoia saliva e chiude gli occhi.

-Pronto, Shinkai-senpai? Avrei una richiesta da farti.

Appaiono sulla soglia sorridenti, dondolando all’unisono con quella stessa espressione per cui proprio non ci sono minimamente dubbi che siano in qualche modo imparentati. Kanata e la piccola Kanako, stesso colore di capelli e stessa labile presente; la bambina si dondola poggiando i propri piedini su quelli del padre e regge a stento in mano la propria borsetta piena di tante piccole cose a forma di pesce – il padre ha solo una maglietta con un pesce altrettanto discreto, gigante, proprio sul davanti, caso mai qualcuno si dimenticasse da dove provengano entrambi.

-Dov’è Chiaki?

Non spreca neanche tempo a salutare i presenti: degno di una persona che sa esattamente quale sia il proprio lavoro.

Il padrone di casa indica il corridoio oltre il salottino che porta alle camere da letto, e quando l’uomo dai capelli celesti passa, lui e i compagni più giovani si aprono come le acque per lasciarlo passare. Taro lo saluta abbaiando e scodinzolando, seguendolo tutto allegro. Kanako scende dalle sue scarpe prima che arrivi a destinazione e tutta convinta, con un bel sorriso e due guancette rosse, arriva fino ai piedi di Midori e allunga le braccia, perché il giovane uomo sa esattamente cosa vuole.

Atsushi smette di lamentarsi o muoversi quando la bambina lo prende in braccio, spalanca gli occhi e rimane incantato come ogni volta. Gli adulti, nel frattempo, non hanno proprio il tempo né la forza di rimanere a guardare questa solita meraviglia, parlottando come le comari che sono sul loro futuro assieme, perché sta accadendo un altro miracolo davanti a loro.

Kanata dondola davanti la porta della camera da letto dove Chiaki si è barricato. Chiama il suo nome una, due, tre volte. Poi, preso da leggera irritazione, bussa una singola volta alla porta.

E quella, come per magia, si apre e lo lascia entrare, chiudendosi subito dopo alle sue spalle.

Midori sbatte di nuovo la fronte sul tavolo della cucina, come ha fatto per gli ultimi dieci minuti. Non emette fiato, non parola, compie solo un moto perpetuo e continuo.

Tetora lo ferma a un certo punto, parlandogli forse troppo concitatamente, senza molto riflettere su quello che dice.

-Non devi essere triste, Midori! Sai com’è fatto Morisawa-senpai!

Midori lo ascolta e non reagisce.

Anche Shinobu lo ascolta, e in un qualche modo molto timido tenta pure di fermarlo prima che sia troppo tardi.

-Sai che ha un debole per Shinkai-senpai!

-Tetora…

-Hanno un rapporto un po’ speciale!

-Tetora, ti prego, basta.

-Lo hanno sempre avuto!

-Tetora Nagumo!

Troppo tardi.

Midori volta lo sguardo e lo fissa per qualche secondo. Ha la fronte tutta rossa e la morte negli occhi. Anche un principio di pianto.

Tutto quello è così assurdo e incredibile, se non fosse esausto potrebbe riderne persino.

Si sentono anche i versetti contenti di Atsushi in sottofondo, perché a quanto pare Kanako ha cominciato a riempirlo di pinzette dalla forma di pesciolini e Atsushi è sempre contento di qualsiasi cosa Kanako gli faccia.

Midori li guarda per un solo istante, seduti sul pavimento, e sospira.

-Spero almeno che dopo tutto questo esca da lì. Anche perché a questo punto-

Taro appare felicissimo, e così anche Kanata.

Qualche secondo di silenzio.

-Chiaki ha fame.

Altri secondi di silenzio.

Midori sente nel suo petto nascere e crescere una certa frustrazione, un qualche sentore di rabbia che potrebbe scoppiare da un momento all’altro.

-Può uscire e pranzare con noi.

Kanata lo guarda e ignora assolutamente tutta la tempesta che gli sta deformando la faccia, irremovibile.

-Chiede se ci sono ancora dei sandwich nel frigo.

A quelle parole, un’altra reazione: Midori si ricorda di aver cucinato la sera precedente, dopo essere tornato dalla tournée, apposta per il compagno, perché quel maledetto non ha detto nulla ma come al solito lo ha guardato così pieno d’amore e di meraviglia nel mentre assemblava quattro semplicissimi panini con lattuga formaggio e prosciutto, quasi gli stesse capitando la fortuna più grande del mondo ad averlo lì vicino.

Ad averlo lì vicino con sé.

Midori sospira affranto.

-Li ho lasciati dove stavano. Erano per lui.

Kanata apre ancora di più il suo sorriso.

-Sei un bravo ragazzo, Takamine.

Gli da persino una carezza tra i capelli quando gli passa vicino, dopo aver recuperato quanto deve.

-Grazie.

Se ne sparisce di nuovo e tutti i presenti sentono la porta della camera aprirsi e chiudersi ancora, ingoiando ogni altro suono.

Entro pochi istanti, Midori riprende a sbattere la fronte sul tavolo.

Dopo un paio di ore, davanti ad alcune tazze di tè fumanti e qualche snack, il verdetto.

-Dice che non se lo aspettava.

A quel punto però Midori non ha neanche più la forza di sorprendersi, e risponde subito.

-Mi pare una reazione abbastanza esagerata per una sorpresa.

Risponde anche in un certo modo piccato, perché si rende conto che è la ragione più stupida che abbia mai sentito.

-E poi cosa significa che non se lo aspettava?

Ma Kanata continua imperterrito, quasi fosse Midori ad aver commesso un reato gravissimo, e Chiaki non fosse solo un povero demente ma solo una povera vittima, con tutte le buone motivazioni per star facendo tutto quello.

-Dice che avresti dovuto dirglielo con più calma.

-Non ha fatto o detto niente di tutto questo quando abbiamo comprato una casa assieme! O quando siamo andati a firmare i documenti per adottare Atsushi!

Midori comincia a essere rosso in viso.

-Mi sta prendendo per il culo?

-Dice che è una cosa molto importante, tra di voi.

In un angolo della cucina, nel tentativo di fare molto silenzio, rimangono contro i mobiletti bianchi e pieni di stoviglie Tetora e Shinobu, che guardano la scena come se si trattasse di un film girato male, ormai totalmente estranei a tutta la logica.

-Non ho capito quale sia la scala di priorità di questa persona.

-Non chiederlo a me.

Ma ormai il giovane uomo non riesce a trattenere più la propria frustrazione, neanche la vista del figlio che gioca tranquillamente con la piccola Kanako riesce a intenerirlo – perché torna a guardare in viso il padre di lei, che ha ancora quell’espressione accomodante nei lineamenti e comincia davvero a non poterne più.

Non abbraccia Chiaki da quasi dieci ore.

-È perché non glielo dico spesso, vero? Per questo fa tutte queste scene!

-Non gliel’hai mai detto.

E puntualizza.

-Così dice.

Midori finalmente comincia ad alzare la voce, irrigidire tutto il corpo.

-Avrei dovuto fare come fa lui? Gridarlo? Scriverlo da qualche parte? Dirlo tutte le volte che lo vedevo? Che senso avrebbe avuto fare tutto quello che abbiamo fatto assieme se non fosse stato così?

-Beh, anche perché avresti dovuto dirglielo prima, Takamine.

-Quindi è tutto qui il problema? Che non gliel’ho detto abbastanza?

-Non gliel’hai detto pr-

Ma ormai Midori neanche più lo sente, si alza di colpo e marcia con falcate decise verso la porta di quella maledetta camera, sorprendendo tutti. Sbatte contro quel legno duro un paio di volte e urla abbastanza forte da farsi sentire in tutto il palazzo, circa.

-Morisawa-senpai! Ti amo!

Sbatte ancora, perché non riceve alcuna risposta.

-Mi hai sentito? Ti amo!

Taro guaisce, non ha mai visto il padrone così furioso, neppure quando ha mangiato tutto il bracciolo della sua poltrona preferita si è comportato a quel modo. Midori gli lancia un’occhiata tale che il povero animale scappa via con la coda tra le gambe, andando a rifugiarsi in bagno.

Altri colpi sulla porta.

-Ora non potrai più dire che non te lo dico! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo!

Shinobu intanto si lascia scappare un commento non troppo carino, mentre sgranocchia qualcosa appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina.

-Oh no, è impazzito…

Nessuno riesce a fare nulla, od osa farlo, così Midori continua nella sua opera.

Sfoga tutta la propria frustrazione e tutto il bisogno che sente, la rabbia, l’amore per quell’idiota che doveva avere una crisi proprio nel momento di maggiore intimità che hanno condiviso. Razza di deficiente.

-Ti amo! Ti am-

La porta si apre all’improvviso e compare, inaspettatamente, Chiaki. Calmo, all’apparenza tranquillo, lo fissa come fisserebbe un masso. Lo supera sfruttando il momento di destabilizzazione e procede come se nulla fosse verso la porta. A metà tragitto però Midori si riprende e gli grida contro, nella speranza di fermarlo.

-Morisawa-senpai!

E Chiaki si ferma anche, torna indietro verso di lui – per un momento Midori pensa di aver risolto la questione, si calma e il corpo diventa leggero.

Ma Chiaki si abbassa a terra, recupera Atsushi e Kanako che gli è attaccata, si rialza e procede, questa volta più velocemente, verso la porta d’ingresso.

È troppo tardi, quando ormai Chiaki sta scappando, che Midori registra cosa sta accadendo, e procede a inseguirlo.

-Morisawa-senpai! Fermati immediatamente!

La fuga in realtà dura poco, perché il primo a scattare è certamente Midori, i secondi in contemporanea Shinobu e Tetora, ma il terzo fu Kanata, che non si pone la minima domanda sul perché e il percome: semplicemente sente l’assenza della figlia nelle strette vicinanze, una percezione più fisica e spirituale che prettamente fisica, e quindi si aziona.

Più o meno con la stessa pericolosità di una piovra gigante a digiuno da qualche mese.

Chiaki ha il modo di scendere le cinque rampe di scale della loro palazzina, fare mezzo isolato a destra e poi infilarsi non si sa bene come nella primissima stradina interna in un giardinetto, e lì viene placcato brutalmente dal compagno che fino a quel momento ha fatto da intermediario tra lui e il consorte.

Davvero, un modo molto poco eroico di finire il tutto.

Tra quando Kanata recupera la propria bambina dalle braccia di quel che rimane di Chiaki Morisawa e l’arrivo del resto della truppa, passano comunque un paio di minuti, durante i quali l’ex capitano rosso dei Ryusetai tenta di nuovo di strisciare sulla ghiaietta e quindi fuggire.

Midori gli rivolge un appellativo minaccioso da lontano, a corto di fiato.

-Mori… morisawa-

Arriva praticamente che è un bagno di sudore.

-Morisawa-senpai.

C’è solo l’intenzione dell’omicidio nella voce, perché da come trema per lo sforzo non si direbbe davvero pronto a fare alcunché.

Lo sguardo assassino negli occhi di Kanata è misteriosamente sparito, e ora guarda i due come se fosse sorpreso di tutta la vicenda, ripreso la sua solita espressione trasognata. Tetora e Shinobu si sono piazzati tra l’erba del giardino, a riprendere fiato.

Il momento del confronto è dunque giunto.

Chiaki rimane immobile quando sente gravare sopra di sé la presenza di Midori, che da canto suo rimane immobile a guardarlo per lunghi, interminabili minuti. Finché non si scoccia e allora lo chiama.

-Morisawa-senpai.

Chiaki a quel punto raccoglie se stesso e un minimo di dignità e si rialza lentamente in piedi. Ha il viso tutto rosso a causa della bocca che ha preso quando Kanata lo ha buttato a terra, ed è pieno di ghiaia; sullo sfondo, qualcuno ridacchia.

Ma non Midori.

-Devi dirmelo in faccia. Dimmi che è davvero perché non ti ho mai detto che ti amo che hai fatto tutto quello.

Chiaki non inizia neanche a parlare che subito Midori lo interrompe, guardandolo con odio.

-Beh-

-Non ci credo.

-Non ho ancora detto niente!

-Ma lo stavi per dire! Lo stavi davvero per dire!

Chiaki non gli risponde subito, e quindi Midori esplode. Ha un sacco di frustrazione da sfogare, non gli può neanche interessare che qualcuno si sia fermato a guardarli abbastanza incuriosito – in situazioni normali sarebbe il primo a percepire la cosa, ma niente ormai è normale, da quando ha agganciato il proprio destino a quello di mister Morisawa Sono Un Imbecille Chiaki.

-Morisawa-senpai! Io- noi abbiamo fatto così tante cose assieme che davvero non credevo possibile-

-È proprio questo il punto!

Midori si zittisce all’istante e lo fissa, ammutolito.

Chiaki farfuglia qualcosa, dapprima con lo sguardo basso e poi lo alza, mostrandogli una strana espressione che è un misto confuso tra sorriso, tristezza e frustrazione.

-Takamine- No, Midori. Midori-kun. Midori.

Midori stesso si sente avvampare, quando l’altro ripete così tante volte il suo nome – Tetora rimane impietrito a guardare la scena, come se avessero appena detto chissà quale smanceria intima.

Chiaki sorride all’imbarazzo tenero del suo compagno, che reagisce in malissimo modo.

-Midori.

-Non c’è bisogno che tu lo ripeta tante volte, dannazione!

-Midori. È proprio questo. Non lo hai detto. A che sarebbe servito? Era così chiaro! Tutti lo sapevano! E lo sapevo anche io! L’ho sempre saputo, Midori, anche senza che tu me lo dicessi esplicitamente!

-E quindi? Perché ti sei chiuso in camera per così tanto tempo?

Bastano tre secondi di silenzio di troppo perché Midori scatti di nuovo, stavolta quasi in maniera fisica.

-Sono davvero sul punto di picchiarti, Morisawa-senpai.

-Me lo meriterei! Anzi, ti prego! Fallo! Fallo subito!

Chiaki si fa in avanti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con quella foga così tipica sua da sembrare quasi rinsavito. In Midori scatta qualcosa, una scintilla di amore estremo e pazzissimo forse, che gli impedisce di riscattare la giusta vendetta. Rilassa i propri muscoli, si fa appena indietro.

-Così però non c’è gusto, se mi preghi di farlo…

La distanza tra loro viene subito recuperata da Chiaki, che non perde occasione di stimolare la sensibilità ormai acutissima del compagno, continuando imperterrito a usare il suo nome, e quelle parole piene d’amore.

-Midori. È passato così tanto tempo, e io non un inetto, non sono degno del titolo di eroe, ma-

Ancora un altro passo nella sua direzione.

Ormai c’è una piccola folla attorno a loro, che li guarda meravigliati – e qualcuno gioca anche con i due bambini, felici di ricevere le giuste attenzioni.

Chiaki è accorato, entusiasta.

-Ma ecco, Midori, se tu volessi rimanere ancora con me-

-Vorrei rimanere per sempre con te! Razza di cretino!

Gli brillano gli occhi, brillano gli occhi a entrambi, anche se Midori sembra per lo più arrabbiato che contento, ma è solo il suo modo molto imbarazzato di esprimersi.

-Sempre?

-Sempre! Ho adottato un figlio con te!

-Ma non mi chiami neanche con il mio nome!

-Chiaki!

Qualcuno, oltre a Tetora, trattiene il respiro. Un paio di vecchine sulla destra e un uomo vestito bene abbassano lo sguardo imbarazzati, specialmente quando Chiaki si inginocchia davanti al compagno e fa un gesto strano, tipo da supplice di fronte all’altare.

-Mi vorresti sposare, Midori Takamine?

-Cos-

Kanata interviene per spiegare cosa manca nella situazione, perché Midori è davvero un po’ troppo confuso.

-Chiaki, l’anello.

Chiaki ha l’illuminazione, e farfuglia qualcosa mentre Midori diventa così rosso, ma così rosso che quasi esplode con tutto il viso proprio in quel momento.

-Ah, già! Ci vuole l’anello! Giusto! Ok, fai come se non ti avessi detto nulla! Rimangio tutto!

-No, ora è troppo tardi! Non mi interessa nulla! Non puoi rimangiarlo!

-Ma non ho-

-Non mi interessa nulla! Non puoi rimangiartelo!

Qualcuno ridacchia, Chiaki dapprima continua a essere parecchio confuso da tutta quella forza improvvisa in Midori, poi capisce. Capisce e finalmente si avvicina abbastanza da sfiorarlo.

Dopo tutte quelle ore, Midori riesce a sentire la sua presenza – non sa se essere più irritato per essere stato costretto ad attenderlo tanto a lungo oppure felice perché lo può stringere, è lì.

-E quindi?

-E quindi cosa, razza di scemo? Ero già pronto a vederti invecchiare e a sopportarti fino alla fine dei miei giorni, ma tu devi rendere sempre tutto così complicato! Fare tutte ste scentate per due parole-

-Sono importantissime!

-Sono due parole!

-Come quelle che dirai quando saremo all’altare!

Gli arriva uno schiaffo in viso che gli rivolta mezzo busto, ma non per questo si allontana.

-Smettila di essere così imbarazzante! Chiedo il divorzio!

-Ma come? Ancora prima di sposarmi?

Qualcuno applaude persino, qualcuno ride, tutti sono abbastanza consapevoli che la scena è finita e i due convoleranno presto a nozze. È stata una bella puntata, non è neanche la prima volta che i coniugi Morisawa-Takamine danno spettacolo in quel parchetto – la signora con gli occhiali gialli ricorda quando hanno portato per la prima volta Atsuhi a fare una passeggiata, con Taro che si è infilato nella fontana a fare la pesca dei pesci.

Ah, che commedia appassionante.

L’unico che non ha capito molto, a quanto pare, rimane Tetora.

-Non ho capito.

Shinobu ha la grazia di arrivare in suo aiuto, mentre ancora applaude assieme al resto del pubblico.

-Va bene così, presumo.

È Kanata però, sorridente per davvero, consapevole per davvero, ad avere l’ultima parola.

È così bello vedere Chiaki e Midori aver raggiunto una tale felicità che li rende splendente. Davvero bellissimo.

-Va bene così.


End file.
